disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Camp Creepy (1)
This is part 1of Camp Creepy! Enjoy! Chapter 1: An Ordinary Day at Victor's House The town of New Holland. A quiet place where the weather's almost always sunny. It's also the home of Victor Frankenstein and his English Bull Terrier Sparky. After Sparky was hit by a car over a year ago, Victor resurrected him with the power of electricity. Now, he runs on it! Today, Victor was working on yet another invention. He had a long string of wire in one hand and a basket in his other hand. Sparky was sleeping on a pillow with two electrods attatched to his neck bolts, the electrods provided energy for the dog since he had electricity pumping through his veins, Sparky's ear twitched and he opened his mouth and yawned.Victor smiled. He still couldn't believe that Sparky was alive. Suddenly, he heard Elsa Van Helsing's voice coming through the walkie-talkie. "Victor?" Elsa said. "Are you there?" Victor picked up his walkie-talkie. "Uh, yeah. I'm here!" Victor replied. Hearing Elsa's voice, Sparky lfted his head. He was wearing his red collar around his neck. Victor made it for him so his bolts could stick out from the sides. his tag jingled as he stretched, yawned and shook himself. He was right in front of his Sparky-sized tredmill. He scratched the electrods off of his bolts and jumped onto his tredmill. He was just trotting on it, obivious to everything, until Victor's voice snapped him out of his trance. "A camp?" Victor spoke into the walkie-talkie. "Who runs it?" Hearing the word camp, Sparky stopped on his tredmill, even though it was still going. Seeing that he was almost off the edge, Sparky began to trot again, but it was too late. Sparky fell off. He gave himself a good shake, then looked up at Victor. "Figures. Cynthia's always telling us about that camp!" Victor said. Cynthia had large eyes and alwas carried a large fluffy white persian cat with her named Mr. Whiskers ll, due to the first Mr. Whiskers getting staked through the heart. Sparky gave Victor one short bark. Elsa must've heard it, because Victor heard her laugh a little on the other end. "Hello, Sparky!" Elsa laughed. Sparky heard another bark on the other end. It was Elsa's black poodle, and Sparky's mate, Persephone. She had two white streaks on both sides of her giant poof of fur on her head, after an incounter with the bull terrier the year before. "Well," Victor began. "Are we going to go there?" "Only for two weeks," Elsa replied. "Pets allowed. I'm going to bring Persephone with me, along with the other stuff I need. You bringing Sparky?" "And some other stuff," Victor replied. "My family was planning a camping trip for two weeks. Also, I can shoot a new movie while I'm there anyways. It's going to be called Adventurer Sparky and the Forest of Doom! like it?" "Is Persephone going to be in it?" Elsa asked. "Sure!" Victor responed. "I was planning for Sparky to save her anyways." "Cool!" Elsa replied. "Well, see you then!" "Bye!" Victor said. Sparky barked. Victor rubbed behind his ears. "C'mon boy," Victor said. "We've got some packing to do!" Category:TV Series Category:Film Series